


Why Wait

by sinister_cipher



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Edward is 16, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Promised Day, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinister_cipher/pseuds/sinister_cipher
Summary: Edward Elric shows up at Roy's home at 3am, soaked because of the rain. He doesn't intend to stay long, but Roy has other plans.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Why Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually wrote something not depressing for once. Also sorry if there's mistakes, I'll fix them if I find them.

Rain continued to pour and drip down Edwards body, soaking him as much as possible, he just hoped the papers he was holding in his cloak were still somewhat dry and legible. He banged his fist against Roy's door a third time, hoping the loud knocking would finally alert the bastard. 

It wouldn't be surprising if Roy was asleep this late at night, it was almost 3am after all, anyone with any shed of sanity would be sleeping. Not Edward though, ever since the promised day he had been keeping himself a little too busy with his brother's recovery. Edward would be sleeping for short periods, followed by longer periods of consciousness watching over Alphonse, talking with doctors, fetching him what he needed, helping him walk again, Ed did all sorts of things to help his brother's recovery at the cost of his own sleep. So Edward found himself awake in the middle of the night, quite often. 

When Roy finally opened the door, he didn't look grumpy, which was rare. He also wasn't in his pyjamas yet, which meant he hadn't gone to sleep yet, unless Mustang slept in regular clothes which wouldn't have surprised Ed. 

"I have the papers for you." 

"I'll go get you a towel." Ed wasn't even sure Roy had registered what he said before turning away from the door and walking down the hall. He had left the door open for Ed though, which was taken as an invitation to come inside. Ed however waited outside still in the rain for Roy to return with a towel, he was slightly puzzled at the current gesture. He only intended to give Roy he paperwork for his resignation, he had no need to be a state alchemist anymore, not to mention that he could no longer perform alchemy. Edward had no intention of coming inside and visiting the man formally. 

Roy clearly had other plans though when he returned to the doorway with a few towels and gestured for Edward to come inside. It had been about 2 months since that day, and at least 1 month since he and Mustang had interacted with each other. Edward knew about how Dr. Marcoh had offered to restore Roy's vision, he assumed that Roy must have taken the deal but he didn't mention it out loud. 

After stepping inside and removing his coat, Roy held out the towel for him to begin drying off. He did a half-assed job, making sure he was at the least no longer dripping on the floor before rummaging in his coat's pockets for his papers and handing the damp pile to Mustang. "Hopefully they didn't get too ruined." 

"I assume this means you won't be in the office again tomorrow?" 

Edward shook his head and turned towards the door, picking up his coat again but before he could thank him, Roy spoke up again. 

"That's what I thought, why else would you have come at such an hour. If you'd like, you can have a bath and hang your clothes up by the fire for a bit and I'll drive you back to your hotel. As Roy offered this to Edward, the clock began to chime, confirming that it was now 3am. 

"No thank you, I really need to get going." 

"Let me still give you a lift then, it'll be faster and you won't get soaked again." Roy interrupted, leaving Edward with no excuses. He didn't want to admit that he wasn't actually in a hotel, rather he would fall asleep in the chair next to Alphonse's bed. 

"No, thank you, I'll be fine walking." Ed lied, but Roy was too smart for that. After working with Edward for so long, he knew when the boy was lying, his automail leg would always creek softly due to the way Edward had a tendency to lean on it when he lied. 

"A shame, it would have been nice to catch up since I haven't seen you in the office for quite a while, Hawkeye refuses to tell me where you've been. I can probably guess though." Roy's gaze never left Edward's eyes, they seemed brighter than he remembered. 

"I don't need anyone worrying about me, having Hawkeye deliver my work to me is enough." Ed was returning the look, though from him it was less casual and was more of a glare. A very tired glare. 

"It's not hard to imagine you've been staying by your brother's side for the past four months. I know you want the best for him, and for him to recover," And with that, Edward sighed in defeat. "You shouldn't push yourself though, you look like death. If you're going to sleep in a hospital, at least come in and have something to eat and rest for a bit." 

Edward didn't need to reply before Roy knew his answer, prompting the man to go the kitchen and begin boiling water for some tea. He also went to the bathroom to run a bath as Edward awkwardly made his way to the living room. He wasn't a stranger to Roy's home, he'd been there on several occasions before, sometimes with Al. It was always for work though and he'd never been past the living room before, so the current gestures confused Edward somewhat. 

"Have a seat, Fullmetal." Roy spoke casually as he passed Edward and went to bring the tea out to the small table conveniently sat between a couch and a couple of arm chairs. As Edward sat down there was a snap and suddenly the room was much warmer than it had been before. "The bath will be full soon, I doubt the showers at the hospital are very comfortable, you can relax in there while your clothes dry off more." It wasn't really an offer, even if it sounded like one, but Ed understood, even through his initial confusion. 

After finishing his tea off, in what was a comfortable and understanding silence, Edward headed towards the room that Roy pointed out. He was stopped at the door though by Roy's voice. 

"Edward," it was so rare to hear his real name coming from Roy, but it was always followed by genuine emotion. It meant that Roy wasn't trying to hide himself like he normally did. Ed wondered, what exactly was Roy conveying too him now. "Just put your clothes outside the door, I'll dry them off for you." 

Edward's head was clearer in the bath. It was a lot more comfortable than he had been before, sure he was still surrounded by water but this time it was warm and inviting rather than cold, harsh and sharp like the rain outside. He was able to think better, and he chose to think about the way Mustang had been acting while he was here, there was a certain vulnerability to it that Edward wasn't used to seeing in the man. Roy and vulnerability were not a common pair. 

He would have just accepted it as part of the aftermath of that day, but that didn't sit right with him. Not after the way the older man had said his name so softly and with such care. It was hard to brush off that easily, but as much as Edward wished that Roy cared about him the same way Ed cared about Roy, it felt like blind optimism. Little did Ed know the current mental turmoil Roy was facing as he paced back and forth in his kitchen, figuring out the right words to say. 

After soaking for long enough to feel clean from the city air, Ed finally got up and toweled off. Roy was right, a bath was much nicer than the showers in the hospital, it was also a lot more comfortable than sleeping in a chair, Edward has almost drifted off twice while getting lost in his thoughts. Upon the realisation that his clothes would still be out drying next to the fire in the living room, Ed wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out. Edward was always comfortable with himself, he didn't feel as if it was weird to be a little under-dressed around others he was close to, and Roy happened to be someone he considered himself to be close to. 

"Edward," Roy spoke before he could register the sight in front of him, and he was not prepared for what he saw when Edward walked out of the bathroom. Roy had seen the boy shirtless before, but this was much different. 

Roy lost his train of thought, captured by the younger man standing in front of him. His long hair resting naturally, not tied back, drawing attention to his bright gold eyes. The way his features were defined, subtle but drawing Roy's eyes straight to them. Then of course there was his arm, and the scar from where his automail had previously been, if you looked close enough you could see specks of the remaining metal that would be part of Edward forever. Roy hadn't seen the scar yet, hell he wasn't sure he had even seen the fact Edward had gotten his arm back, only heard of it from Hawkeye. To Roy, Edward looked magnificent. 

"Ah, let me get your clothes for you." Roy said, purely to snap himself out of his own trance and pull his eyes away from Edward. He turned quickly to where he had placed Ed's clothing only to realise, while he was working about what to say to the boy, he had forgotten to actually hang them up by the fire, and they were simply sitting on his coffee table, still quite wet. "Your clothing is still too wet to wear, I'll let you borrow some of mine." 

Roy doubted anything he owned would have fit Edward, even though he had grown quite a lot since they first met, Edward was still quite a bit smaller than Roy. That didn't stop him from hurrying to his bedroom to look though, sure he hadn't exactly thought this through, he needed to keep his thoughts racing or else he might make a mistake and say the wrong thing. He almost didn't hear the quiet "thank you" that came from Edward. 

Roy sighed as he pulled out the smallest clothing he had, it would still be too big for Edward but at least it might not fall off like the rest of his clothing. He worried about the dust though, these had clearly been sitting in his closet, much like himself, for years. Hopefully Ed didn't mind. 

Thankfully Edward didn't mind when Roy handed the clothes over for him to return to the bathroom and quickly get dressed. He leaned against the wall while he waited for Edward. "You should sleep here for tonight, I dont know how you've been sleeping at the hospital but you seem like you could use a proper rest." 

Edward responded with a confused grunt followed by, "I didn't realise you had a spare bedroom?" 

"Oh, I don't, I was going to offer for you to sleep in the bed tonight and I'll just sleep on the couch." Neither of them knew just how badly they both wanted to suggest sharing the bed. Roy was Edward's superior, and not to mention much older than him, because of this neither of them thought their feelings would be reciprocated. 

"Besides, tomorrow I'm free all day, I could drop you off and visit Alphonse with you. I haven't actually seen his new body yet." Mustang was trying to keep the conversation going, so he could build up the confidence to voice what was really on his mind. Even if his seeming innocent words reveal his original intentions with being awake at such an hour, he planned to drink the nightmares away and deal with the repercussions in the morning, no one could stop him either if he had no one to see the next day. 

"I suppose there's no harm," Edward knew Roy too well, he'd found out about his nightmares from Riza, he knew it would be better to stay in the house, that way Roy wouldn't hurt himself like he planned to, "I'll have to pay you back some day, and I'm sure Al would appreciate seeing you." 

When Edward walked out of the bathroom again, it almost gave Roy his second heart attack of the night. He didn't know what sight was better, the almost naked Edward, or the Edward who was wearing Roy's own clothes that were too big and threatening to fall off at any moment. It made him look smaller than he was, but only a fool would mention that out loud. Edward was both stunning and adorable and Roy already felt like tonight was a blessing after the dreams that had woken him up hours earlier. 

"It'll be nice to see him again too." Roy had to mentally psych himself up to carry on speaking. It probably wasn't a good idea, considering he probably couldn't handle rejection right now, but when was the next time he would see Edward alone like this, he had to take this opportunity. "I've been thinking, once that stack of papers gets processed you'll no longer be working for me, I figure it's only natural after everything to want to remain friends. So what do you say we keep in contact without the restrictions of me being your superior." 

Roy could have sworn he saw Ed's eyes light up for a second, and he couldn't tell whether it was the lightning or if Ed had gone a little bit pink. 

"Yeah, I think that would be best." Edward wasn't great when it came to expressing softer emotions, hell he was as awkward as he possibly could be. But his heart jumped and it felt like fireworks went off in his brain, all over something as trivial as keeping in contact with known bastard Roy Mustang. It made him realise something, if Roy was no longer his superior, then maybe he had a chance to be something with Roy, all other problems aside, Edward felt like he was one step closer to Roy Mustang. 

Then came the dreaded awkward silence, neither of them knew where to take the conversation from there but neither of them wanted it to end. It was an unconscious decision to hold out his arm and grab Edward's shoulder gently, which Ed leaned into. The touch trailed down his arm, softly pulling his sleeve and causing the collar of the shirt to shift off to the side of Edward's right shoulder. Their gazes lingering on each other's faces. The moment was soft, as if all their fears and insecurities were fading away in the other's eyes. 

"Roy-" 

"Edward-" 

Both men had tried to speak at the same time, to anyone listening it would have just sounded like a strange amalgamation of voice and names. 

Edward was the first to speak up after the shock, but truth be told, he was still shocked, his mouth just happened to work faster than his brain. "I'm going to pay you back eventually, when there's nothing more to worry about and nothing to stop me, I'm going to come back to you." His voice was raised but he wasn't yelling yet. 

"Why wait," Roy was a lot calmer than Edward, his voice was smooth and warm. "We can start now, if you want to that is." He conveniently left out the fact that they would need to hide their relationship, at best until Ed's resignation was processed, and at worst until Ed was 18. But Roy was impatient, he wanted things to move now. Edward did too, it was clear by the way he clung to Roy, suddenly leaning up and kissing him. 

Edward had always looked up to Roy, admiring him from a distance, and Roy was always captivated by Edward. Passion fueled both their lives, and now they could finally release it. 

"You're amazing, Edward Elric." 

"I love you, Roy Mustang." 

\- 

There was a struggle to make it up the stairs, neither of them wanted to let go of each other, fearing that the moment would end too soon. They both wanted to make it last forever, they had waited far too long for this. They didn't want to wait any more. 

When they reached the bed, Roy wasted no time stripping down, stopping at his underwear before moving to assist Edward who was pinned under him. He stopped at Edward's shirt, seeing his scars again brought a new realisation to Roy. He caressed down his shoulder slowly, making Edward shudder, before kissing the center softly. 

"Be careful, it's sensitive." Edward spoke between deep, shaking breaths. 

Roy simply nodded, before kissing the area again and moving away to remove Edward's pants. Before he was able to complete what he set out to do, Edward sat up and reached out to hold Roy's sides. He slowly stroked down Roy's own scar, even leaning up to kiss its outline as much as his balance allowed him to. It was, equivalent exchange after all, they were both mentally and physically scared but they would take care of each other, making sure the other knew how beautiful they were and how much they meant with each subtle gesture. 

It was after Edward had moved back against the bed that Roy finally removed the younger one's pants. He couldn't help but begin trailing kisses down Ed's thigh, down to where soft flesh met cold automail. Roy imagined it must have been quite heavy, well maybe not now, but before Edward had gotten the strength to support it. The way that Edward squirmed underneath him was a clear indicator that this spot was also quite sensitive. 

His attention quickly shifted back upwards though as he began to press his lips against Edward's cock. It wasn't small, but it couldn't be called big either, in the end it was, proportionate to the rest of Edward's body. In simpler terms, Edward was just about average, if not slightly under. 

Trivial things like how big Edward's dick was didn't matter to Roy, he didn't care as long as he was with the one he loved. And Roy loved Edward. He didn't hesitate to go down on Edward, taking all of him into his mouth, flicking his tongue ever so slightly to draw out soft moans from Edward's lips. 

To Edward, it felt like it stopped just as it had gotten started. Roy moved off after teasing him, dragging his tongue behind to draw out the sensation for as long as possible. Roy wouldn't admit it, but Edward's moans had made him impatient, he wanted to fuck the younger man so badly. He discarded his underwear finally to alleviate the pressure before leaning over to his night stand and retrieving a small, almost empty bottle of lube. 

Roy carefully poured some other his fingers and began to tease Edward's ass. "You're okay with this." As soon as Edward nodded and made a noise that indicated a yes, Roy slowly slid two of his fingers inside of Edward and began to stretch him out. "This is the first time you've done this isn't it?" Somehow Roy made even the simplest question sound sexy. 

This time Ed had regained his ability to form words, as if he wasn't breathless a few moments ago. "Who the hell do you think I-" He cut himself off with a new set of moans, all because Roy had curled his fingers and added a third. "Fuck." Edward mumbled, out of breath once again. 

As impatient as he was, Roy took his time, making sure Edward was stretched out and properly lubed for him. With every move of his fingers, Edward continued to moan. "It might hurt a little bit, but it'll start to feel good." Roy warned him, he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried, it was Edward's first time and Roy wanted him to feel good. No matter how much Roy wanted him, if at any point Edward wanted to stop, he would stop for him. 

Once Edward was stretched out as much as possible, Roy used the last of the lube on himself and lined himself up with Ed's ass, and began to push his way in. He went slowly, checking Edward's reactions, it was clear Edward was in pain but he was signalling for Roy to keep going. Once he was all the way in Roy let out a deep moan and stayed still for a while so Edward could adjust to the new sensation.

While Roy could hide his impatience rather well, Edward was a lot more vocal about his. "Hurry up and move bastard." The way Edward tried to sound angry while out of breath and moaning his words came across as rather adorable to Roy. He did as Edward demanded and began to thrust slowly, building his way up to faster and harder movements. 

They weren't keeping track of time, lost in a symphony of moans and breaths, and the occasional swear from Edward. Edward started to get louder which Roy took as a queue to be rougher, when for the first time since they started, Edward found the strength to say multiple words. "Fuck, Roy, I'm. Oh god, Roy." It couldn't be called a sentence but it was certainly a change from the occasional mumbled or moaned 'fuck'. 

Hearing his own name moaned so sweetly from the boy beneath him was enough to send Roy over the edge. He leaned down and kissed Ed hard as he came, muffling his own moan. Out of breath, and over stimulated from pleasure, both men stayed where they were for a moment. 

Roy was the first to move, mostly because Edwards couldn't move much to begin with while pinned underneath him, and partly because Edward's legs were numb. Roy grabbed tissues, holding them against Edward's ass as he pulled out, he was not in the mood to clean his sheets right now, and didn't want to sleep on anything sticky. When Ed was done leaking, he used another tissue to clean up their torsos from when Edward had came. The clean up was never very sexy or romantic but it was necessary. 

Roy tossed the tissues aside and fell down to lay on the bed next to Edward, who was quick to cuddle up to his side. Roy returned the gesture, holding him tight. It felt like maybe the nightmares wouldn't bother him while Edward was by his side. He nuzzled into Edward's soft golden hair. 

"I love you Edward." 

Edward mumbled something back, drifting away into sleep. Roy didn't need to hear what was said to know what Edward meant. He decided to attempt to sleep himself, but not before pulling a blanket over the two of them for the extra warmth and comfort. 

\- 

If Roy hadn't been the first to wake up the next morning, then he'd be inclined to believe that last night was just a pleasant dream. Seeing Edward sprawled out on his bed though, he knew it had to be real. Roy moved some of the boys soft hair away from his face and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

The clock from Mustang's living room struck, making him aware of the fact it was now 12pm. The noise caused Edward to stir, not enough to fully awaken, but he was getting there slowly. He wasn't even completely sure where he was, this clearly wasn't the hospital.

Roy Mustang owned the softest pillows Edward had ever slept on, it made it quite difficult to want to get up. He clung to the larger body laying next to him, hiding his face in Roy's chest. It was everything he'd wanted from the man for the longest time, now he had it, he had him wrapped up in his arms. He felt calm. 

"Good morning, love." 

"Good morning Roy."


End file.
